


I Hope You're Alright

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: ...vidcon was here.title from Wilbur Soot's Goodnight
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 14
Kudos: 402





	I Hope You're Alright

Tommy sighs, holding the cigarette in his hand loosely as he blew out smoke. Vidcon was here, and he wasn’t ready. Sure, he had the Sleepy Boys, but what if he had a panic attack? And nobody was there to help him snap out of it? 

“Tommy?” A hand touches his shoulder, and he turns to face Wilbur, a smile on his face. 

_ They had learned that Tommy couldn’t handle touches on his back from behind without warning. _

“Wilbur...” Tommy lets a half smile grace his face.

“Are you ready for Vidcon?”

“...I think so.”

“You don’t need to go.”

“I have to, Wil. I promised ‘em.”

Wilbur sighs, moving his hand up to ruffle his younger brother’s hair playfully. (At this point, they were a family.) “Just...stay with us?” 

“Yeah. Of course.” 

-

“Tommy!” A hand touches his back. 

_ No warning- no, he couldn’t breakdown, he was in public. _

_ Wait, that was-  _

He spins, a fake smile on his face, looking down at the woman. “Hey Niki!”

Concern flits across her face for a moment. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” He laughs. 

“Are you sure?” The motherly concern from soft-spoken Niki almost makes him break down. 

“Yeah! I’d tell you!”

“...alright. Can I hug you?” 

“Why are you asking?” He yelps in surprise as Niki pulls him into a hug, and relaxes, burying his face into her hair. “W-what’s this for?

“You just...seemed like you needed it.”

His eyes watered, although he would never admit it. “Thanks.”

-

“Welcome to the Sleepy Boys panel!” Everyone cheers as Phil speaks into the mic. “We’ll be taking questions now, but I want to lay down a ground rule. Don’t ask us about Tommy crying on Tubbo’s live. It was personal.”

Tommy slips a grin on, keeping his voice light and cheery as Tubbo squeezes his hand gently. “Thanks Phil.”

The ginger nods, flashing him a smile. “Let questions begin.”

-

“Techno is here, has he been in Britain this whole time?” Said male in question grinned almost ferally, leaning close to the mic as his boar’s mask rested gently on his face. 

“Yep. Been dropkicking british orphans. Next?” 

“Do any of you do substances, and if yes, why?”

_ Ah. _

Tubbo’s thumb rubs calmly against the blond’s knuckles, and Tommy sighs quietly. 

_ Should he answer? But then he’d be asked why….he didn't have to answer, right?  _

“I smoke.” Wilbur spoke into the mic, a smirk on his face. “It calms me. Next.”

_...is that how he knew Tommy was smoking?  _

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you like SAD-ist’s animatics?” They all brightened up, and Tommy grinned. 

“They’re POGGERS!” 

Tubbo laughs at his excitement, before speaking. “I really like them. You, Wilbur?”

“They’re really cool! The shots are really pretty and the composition is gorgeous.” The beanie wearing man rubbed the back of his neck. “I could go on, but yeah.”

“They make me look powerful, as I should. They’re great.” 

-

“When was the last time you went to a party, and what happened?” 

_ Fuck. He could feel himself start to shake slightly.  _

Controlling the shake in his voice, he spoke. “Ah...two Saturdays ago, I think? It was pretty boring. Phil picked me up in like...5 minutes. Next.”

_ God, how he wished that had happened.  _

“What do you guys think of each other?”

Phil spoke for all of them. “Family. We’re all family.” 

The crowd ‘aww-ed’, and Tommy laughed softly. 

-

The cigarette calmed him now. They always did. “Tommy? Is that you?”

“Eret?” 

“Hey.” They waved in greeting, moving next to Tommy, and placed her hand on his shoulder gently. “I’m not going to ask why you’re smoking. But...I watched the panel, and it seemed like you were scared?”

“...Thanks for worrying about me.” Tommy breathes out, letting the smoke cloud around the two as he closes his eyes. “But I’m-”

“Tommy. You don’t have to lie to me.” 

_ Oh. _

Tears well in his eyes, and the taller pulls him into a hug, soothing words being murmured in his ear as he sobs into their shoulder. 

“I’m- the party I went to, the one I mentioned…”

He didn’t want to say it.

He didn’t have to.

“Oh, Tommy…it’ll be okay. Do you need me to do anything?” 

“Don’t- don’t tell anyone? And uhm...the rest of the Sleepy Boys know, so...” 

“Of course.” He runs a hand through the blond’s hair. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Thank you Eret.”

“Kid, there’s no need to thank me. I’ll  _ always  _ be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where vidcon is and i don't care, i'm placing it in Britain


End file.
